Two Roads
*Report to Sgt. Petrov **Eliminate enemy snipers *Take out the anti-personnel nest to the east *Plant a charge on one of the partially destroyed walls *Eliminate all enemies *Regroup with the player's squad *The first two objectives can be completed in any order |enemies = Luftwaffe }}Two Roads is the second level of the Russian campaign in Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS). In this level the player continues their role as Pvt. Dimarkurato, as he eliminates enemy snipers and machine gun emplacements in a small town so that allied forces can pass through. Overview After their successful assault on Seelow Heights, Russian forces continue to eliminate Germans and push towards Berlin. In order to make this happen, German defenses in a small town will have to be eliminated. At this point, the player is tasked with taking out enemy snipers in the west of the village, and an anti-personnel nest to the east. The player successfully eliminates both threats and proceeds to wipe out the rest of the Germans in the town, which allows allied forces to pass through freely. Level Background Scouts have reported that there are two main German defenses in this area of the town. To the east, the Germans have set up an anti-personnel emplacement. It mows down anyone in its path. On the west side of town, a group of elite German snipers have taken up position in a building that provides an excellent view of anyone approaching the area. Until both of these threats are eliminated, it is unsafe for the main unit to proceed through the area. The troop's orders are to clear out these problems as quickly as possible, using whatever means necessary. Starting Weapons *PPSH-41 *Kar98 Sniper Rifle Walkthrough Two Roads The level starts at a cross road in a small town, with the player's captain and an ally. The player is then told to report to sergeant Petrov and destroy the anti-personnel nest to the east. These two tasks can be completed in any order, but make sure to heal the ally that spawns when one task is completed. The Snipers To the path to the player's left is Sgt. Petrov. There will be an ally there, so follow him to Petrov. If the player doesn't, the enemy snipers will pick him off, so try not to stray from the objective. The captain will then tell the player to get to higher ground, using the debris as cover from the snipers. Move from cover to cover and enter the building. Once the player reaches the top of the building, he'll see the enemy snipers across the courtyard. Pick them off with the sniper rifle, or if the player swapped his or used up its ammo, there will be a scoped Mosin-Nagant on a table. Be careful though, as the enemy snipers will take shots at the player once they see him. On higher difficulties, the enemy snipers can down the player in one shot, so be quick and accurate. When all three snipers are eliminated, the player's objective will be completed. The Emplacement To the east is the enemy machine gun emplacement. Mantle over the table and pick off the two enemies that spawn. Then sprint towards the doorway, other wise the enemy MG-42 will kill the player. Continue to mow down the incoming enemies, then head through the hole in the wall. To your left is the machine gun emplacement, with two enemies nearby. Unfortunately, the emplacement is protected by stone walls, so toss a grenade over instead. Once the machine gunner is killed, your objective will be completed. Cleaning Up Once both objectives are completed, you'll be notified to head to the nearest partially-destroyed wall. Plant an explosive charge on it and take cover. Then move over the destroyed wall and eliminate the enemies in front of you. Depending on where you planted the charges, the route may differ. If you breached from the west, feel free to cut through the bookstore, or just follow the streets. If you breached from the east, just follow the streets. Either way, you'll arrive at the town center. Then proceed to eliminate all enemies here. Be careful though, as they spawn from nearly all sides. Because of this, use your sniper rifle and pick them off from a distance. Once all enemies are eliminated, regroup with your squad to end the level. Weapon Loadout Category:Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) Single Player Levels